SCREEN
by cacaolatte
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya mengamati sirkulasi kehidupan Kise Ryouta di layar tipis itu, sampai pengakuan itu keluar dari mulutnya. — kikuro
Kuroko Tetsuya menatap layar. Ia mengerjap.

Air mata turun dari kedua bongkahan emas yang kini tertutupi tirai kelopak mata.

Ia sibuk mencari-cari tanda bahwa aliran tersebut akan berhenti merembes.

Tak sedikit pun dari informasi yang diinginkannya terpatri di wajah Kise Ryouta.

* * *

 **SCREEN**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Kuroko meraih gelas susu kocok yang berada di samping lututnya. Tangannya dengan sigap mengantar sedotan yang tersembul dari tutup plastiknya ke arah mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah. Suara kacang-kacangan yang digiling terdengar halus di telinganya, begitu juga suara minuman yang ia tenggak.

Layar itu menyala, menyajikan pemandangan seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan seorang wanita yang tak terlalu jelas wajahnya, pun asing bagi Kuroko dari segi paras dan bentuk tubuh serta perawakan.

Kuroko masih mengunyah kacang. Biru yang terbuat dari gelas tersebut sibuk memperhatikan keributan yang disajikan layar.

Tampaknya pada suatu sore yang terlalu oranye dan terang, Kuroko tengah memperhatikan jalannya sebuah drama. Sebuah ritual yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Tidak pernah dilakukannya dulu, sekarang Kuroko tak dapat menghitung dengan jari tangan berapa banyak seri yang ia tonton, bersamaan dengan gejolak emosi yang absen di wajahnya.

Kuroko masih mengunyah kacang. Memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki tersebut memeluk wanita tokoh utamanya dari belakang, menjejakkan jari-jarinya pada kulit wajah gadis itu di mana air mata membentuk genangan tipis.

Kuroko menyesap minumnya. Mengawasi bagaimana wanita tersebut tak ada hentinya menangis, dan bagaimana ia tak menolak ketika dua wajah insan yang termuat dalam layar itu berdekatan.

Kuroko tak berkutik, masih sibuk dengan kudapannya dan matanya yang sibuk mengamati bagaimana drama ini akan berakhir. Mudah ditebak, pikirnya. Semua drama-drama percintaan yang ia lahap tampaknya memiliki perbedaan yang minim.

Suara kacang yang dipecahkan oleh geraham terdengar sedikit lebih keras ketika kedua belah bibir tersebut bertemu.

* * *

Kuroko kali ini menjamu diri dengan beberapa potong kue kering, seperti yang baru keluar dari oven dan secangkir teh hangat. Kehadiran susu kocok kesukaannya yang tak dapat ditemukan di sisinya saat itu menimbulkan keganjilan yang dapat dengan cepat dikikis dengan aroma bunga melati yang menguar dari wadah yang duduk manis di sisinya.

Layar di hadapannya tak lagi menampilkan kemewahan yang dapat ditemukan Kuroko dalam tipikal-tipikal drama percintaan yang selama ini melintas begitu saja di hadapan matanya. Kini ia dipertemukan dengan topik-topik kecil, beberapa di antaranya terlalu sepele dan terkadang lebih banyak diselipi tawa-tawa yang menurutnya tak jelas.

Layar kali ini memuat lebih banyak eksistensi manusia dalam satu bingkai; bukan seperti drama yang sering ia perhatikan, menyajikan hanya pemeran-pemeran utamanya yang tengah membangun relasi tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

Figur-figur penting menyenderkan tubuh di sofa-sofa empuk sedangkan penonton yang lainnya hanya ikut tertawa apabila disangka perlu, mereka adalah spektator yang fungsinya adalah meramaikan suasana, membuat keadaan yang semula terkesan agak garing menjadi lebih ramai.

Kuroko memperhatikan kesemuan yang ada di balik layar itu, kepura-puraan yang terlihat jelas dari ia yang tak pernah berhenti menyerocos, menyanggah mikropon di depan bibir. Sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum.

 _Interview_ ini berlangsung dengan agak membosankan, meskipun tiada detik di mana pancaran yang timbul di mata Kuroko mengkerut. Tampaknya terhibur dengan acara konyol yang sampai sekarang belum ia dapat interpretasikan tujuan aslinya, Kuroko tak memindahkan sudut fokusnya hanya untuk mengambil sepotong kue kering yang pada akhirnya melayang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Toh memang ada yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Kuroko melihat bagaimana ia ikut berdusta dengan mengoleskan senyum di sepasang bibirnya.

(Kuroko sadar bagaimana senyum tersebut dirajut tak sempurna, dan matanya tak lebih baik dari mata-mata boneka yang terbuat dari kaca; indah dan tak bernyawa.)

Meskipun begitu, tak ada waktu di mana Kuroko memprotes singkat, hanya kesan penasaran yang dapat diproduksi oleh tatapannya yang terus-menerus menempel pada layar yang berada di depannya.

Kuroko memperhatikan bagaimana kata per kata berhasil meloloskan diri dari bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu, lancar dan tanpa cela. Terkadang diselingi tawa singkat yang Kuroko yakin hanya berperan sebagai formalitas.

Semua yang Kuroko dengar, yang ia lihat, ia kenal dengan keasingan yang terletak di dalamnya. Bukan keakraban yang dirasakannya di sana. Ia masih terlihat sama, memancarkan aura yang sama.

Hanya dingin.

* * *

Kuroko terus-menerus menyuapi dirinya dengan opera-opera sabun yang banyak mengalirkan air mata penontonnya. Hanya saja memang dirinya kekurangan kemampuan untuk mengalirkan sungai dari kedua matanya, Kuroko memilih untuk memperhatikan jalan cerita yang disajikan saja.

(Ralat, memperhatikan salah seorang pemainnya.)

Kuroko mencerna tiap jawaban yang diberikan di setiap _talk show_ yang diberikan, berusaha mencocokkan jawaban-jawaban tersebut dengan yang ia dapatkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

(Kalau memang semua kata-kata manis tersebut tidak menyelinap keluar dari tiap celah memorinya.)

Kuroko merasa tiap-tiap sendinya kaku, meskipun tak ada lagi kekhawatiran yang dapat hadir di wajahnya yang tak ada bedanya dengan warna kertas ketika melihat pemuda dengan rambut pirang tersebut ikut perlombaan-perlombaan yang membutuhkan kekuatan fisiknya.

(Ah, apa dia sudah berubah, bukan hanya basket yang menjadi fokusnya kini sebagai media untuk gerak badan?)

Kuroko menyaksikan tiap skandal yang masuk di layar tersebut, kisah-kisah cinta dan pengalaman pribadi pemuda yang tak akan pernah tenang selama namanya masih laku di pasaran.

(Kuroko tidak heran hubungannya dengan perempuan berambut cokelat tersebut tak berjalan dengan lancar, mengenal bagaimana _ia_ bertindak.)

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata. Lelah dari pancaran sinar yang mau tak mau menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak _output_ yang dapat dihasilkan layar tersebut setiap kali ia melirik kegiatan-kegiatan yang ada di dalamnya.

Tapi tak pernah ada momen di mana ia meninggalkan layar tersebut tanpa penonton.

Tak pernah ia biarkan pemuda pirang itu tersenyum konyol tanpa siapa pun yang menyaksikannya di hadapan layar ini.

* * *

Suatu hari Kuroko menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda di balik layar itu membuat bendungan di atas wajahnya sendiri.

Bukan dalam drama-drama yang dimainkannya di mana ia perlu menangis untuk meyakinkan penonton akan perannya yang begitu menderita, bukan saat di mana ia perlu menangis hanya untuk menarik perhatian publik.

Ia menangis dalam sebuah _interview_ , dan kru-kru yang berdiri di sekitar mereka (juga tokoh utama malam itu; ia yang memegang mikropon dan sebelumnya berceloteh dengan bawelnya) terlihat kebingungan.

(Kuroko bersumpah ia menarik napas, dan udara yang ditariknya masuk berhenti di sebatas kerongkongannya.)

(Kuroko bersumpah ia ingin menyeka air mata yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tandanya berhenti mengalir.)

(Kuroko bersumpah ia ingin menarik pemuda itu keluar dari perhatian publik)

(Kuroko bersumpah—)

"Selama ini," Kuroko terdiam, jiwanya yang semula berenang dalam kolam berisi pikirannya yang tak berujung kembali pada di mana raganya berada. Kedua matanya mengerjap, memperhatikan layar yang masih menampilkan pemandangan yang sama.

"Aku bilang kalau aku tidak tertarik pada siapa pun, aku bilang kalau aku cinta pada artis-artis yang pernah menjalin hubungan denganku, aku—"

"Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi—" Nama itu keluar dari bibirnya, layaknya deritan pintu yang menggesek lantai keramik dengan tekanan berlebih, lirihan yang dikeluarkan seseorang sehabis mengalirkan air mata, suara yang diproduksi besi-besi yang dijilat api dan meleleh dalam hitungan detik, desis dari angin malam yang kejamnya meniupkan pohon-pohon untuk menggugurkan daunnya.

Kuroko mengerjap, sadar bahwa namanya disebut.

"Kurokocchi, aku—aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya, apakah rambutnya masih sebiru dulu, kini nyawanya tak berada di dunia tempat kita berpijak." Kise merasa bahwa kalimatnya terganggu dengan sedakan kecil yang mencegat perkataannya.

Lelehan air mata itu tak ada hentinya.

"Aku—aku ingin tahu, memangnya kedua mata tersebut masih sedalam samudera? Masih berkilauan layaknya gelas kaca, masih ada kehangatan di dalamnya meskipun Kurokocchi hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi." Kise tertawa pelan, paradoks kini tergambar jelas bagaimana tawa tersebut melarikan diri dari bibir sementara air mata yang menuruni wajahnya bagaikan menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

"Ia—Kurokocchi yang kusayangi, apa ia sekarang bahagia?" Tangisnya semakin meledak, dan Kuroko pikir mungkin acara _interview_ akan diberhentikan atas kejadian yang sama sekali tak diantisipasi.

"Aku—aku menyayanginya, aku—mencintainya. Sampai sekarang. Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu—aah, maksudku tiga belas tahun yang lalu sejak aku pertama kali bertemu pandang dengannya. Hingga sekarang." Kise berhenti, tangisnya membuat ucapannya terdengar tak karuan.

Menambahkan dengan pelan, mirip sebuah bisikan, seperti suara anjing yang mendengking kesakitan, Kise akhirnya bersuara, "Aku masih mencintainya—sangat mencintainya."

Kuroko dapat melihat bagaimana penonton yang ada mengeluarkan air mata, ikut membagi duka, ada pula yang hanya menampilkan wajah bingung, tak dapat menangkap apa yang sedang Kise berusaha utarakan.

Biarlah. Biar hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Akhirnya aku dapat menyampaikan hal ini, sepuluh tahun—sepuluh tahun setelah kematiannya."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, satu-satunya ekspresi yang ditampilkannya selama memperhatikan layar tipis di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya, Kise-kun?"

 _Tetsuya, merasa sudah baikan?_

Kuroko mengangguk, memejamkan mata. Senyum kecil yang tadinya sempat hinggap di wajah kembali sudah pada garis tipis yang menjadi khasnya selama ini.

Khasnya bahkan sejak ia masih menginjakkan kaki di sana, sebelum ia menjadi satu dengan tanah yang melahapnya.

 _Aku akan menjemputmu, kalau begitu._

Kuroko tidak perlu mengangguk, semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat.

Tubuhnya menjadi transparan, dan detik-detik terakhir sebelum ia sepenuhnya hilang, sepasang bibirnya dengan terburu-buru merajut senyuman terbaik yang dapat disunggingkan dari sepuluh tahun tanpa pergerakan ekstrim di wajahnya.

Meninggalkan setitik air mata yang ditarik gravitasi sebagai jejak, Kuroko pergi.

Layar itu kini absen akan penonton.

* * *

" _Kise-kun, aku bahagia._ "

Kise terbangun, kedua matanya berakomodasi tanpa hitungan mundur. Ia mengerjap sekali, dua kali. Membetulkan posisi tidurnya untuk melongok ke sampingnya—

—hanya untuk menemukan daerah luas yang sanggup memanggul satu tubuh lagi.

* * *

" _Terima kasih ..._ "

* * *

.

.

 _Fin_

* * *

a/n: Sudah lama sekali saya absen dari fandom ini (entah masih ada yang ingat ga sama saya haha). Jalan cerita fic ini fleksibel; selamat berkreasi untuk menginterpretasi keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Oh ya, untuk review dan PM (saya lupa sudah pernah ngomong ini atau belum) maaf, tidak bisa saya balas. Wifi di rumah sebenarnya ngeblok ffn, dan saya pake VPN. Cuma masih tidak bisa balas review/buka PM/agree guidelines (makanya ini masih struggling ngepost).

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

 **[10.03.16]**


End file.
